Link x Reader x Dark Link
by Female Link
Summary: Just an idea I came up with one night. Sorry if it sucks. Anyways enjoy!
1. The Beginning

3rd Person Point of Veiw

You were 16 and had a house in Hyrule near Zora's River at the bottom of Kakariko Village. You lived alone. Your parents died when you were 15. The only family you had left was your brother (your brothers name. If you don't have a brother make one up.) When you were 18 your brother died protecting you from Wolfos that attacked your house. You now keep his sword and sheild with you at all times.

Tonight it was cold and rainy. For some reason you couldn't sleep. You were in your pj's drawing random things in your scetch book. You only had one friend and that was your black stallion, Midnight. He is a Barb Horse. Your parents had gotten him for you when you were 14. You were in the middle of drawing when you heard a load thud outside your door. Lazily you got up to see what it was with sword and shield in hand.

When you opened the door you found a young man lying on the ground covered in scars, cuts, and bruises. He looked about 17 or 18. Quickly you put your weapon away and went to help him. He was a bit heavy and almost knocked you over. There were 3 empty bedrooms in the house so you let him sleep in one of those rooms.

In the morning you could let him have one of your red potions which would heal his wounds instantly. Right now, you would let him sleep and get some energy. You thought he looked kinda cute. He had blonde/brown/orange hair, you didn't know what color his eyes were yet, had 2 blue earings, and wore a green tunic, with a green hat, and brown boots. His boots were sitting beside the bed and his hat was on the dresser next to the bed. You returned to your room to try and go to sleep.

The next morning you brushed your teeth, took a shower, put a tank top and booty shorts, brushed your hair, cooked breakfest, and went to check on that handsome young man that was sleeping in one of the vacant bedrooms. He was still sleeping.

"Hey wake up." you said shaking him a little. Slowly he opened his beautiful blue eyes "Here." you said handing him the red potion "I'm (y/n). Whats yours?"

"Link." He said standing up. He was a little taller than you.

"If your want some breakfest its on the table in the kitchen."

You had a small house so you figured it wouldn't be too hard for him to find where the kitchen was. After he left the room you began to fix the bed and headed to the kitchen.

* * *

What do you think so far?


	2. The Danger That Lies Ahead

Your House You entered the kitchen to see Link with a bowl, scarfing down the soup you made. You smiled at him and grabbed a bowl for your self.

~ Somewhere Else ~

The ruler of the Lizalfos, Stalfos, and all other evil creatures sat on his throne. A man in a black suit that covered everything but his green eyes entered the throne room.

"You needed me?"

"Ace, I need you to kidnap someone for me. She lives near the bottom of Kakariko village near Zora's River. Once we have her, that annoying brat will have no choice but to come rescue her. Then we can get rid of him once and for all! *evil laugh*"

"As you wish." Ace said before throwing a deku seed at the ground and disappearing.

Another person stood in the shadows leaning against the wall outside of the throne room waiting patiently until he is needed.

* * *

Sorry its so short. I can't think.


	3. DarK Link's Little Game

Your House

You decided to go outside after you ate and get some fresh air. As soon as you walked outside your world went black.

?

You woke up in a barley lit room. There was a note on a dresser near the bed. It said,

"I decided to play a game. Try to escape this place. If I catch you, its all if you don't exit this room in an hour or so, its game over for you. "

"Who is this guy? Oh well, I might as well try to escape. I don't think I will get another chance."

You opened the door. There was a hall way.

'Hmm...Left or right?' You thought to yourself.

Chapter 4 will be left and Chapter 5 will be Right. K?


	4. If you went Left

You took left and found many other hall ways. You walked through on and found yourself going in circles...er...squares

You were suddenly pinned to the wall by a dark figure. Your hands were above your head. The man looked like Link exept instead of green his clothes were black and he had red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dark Link and Mr. Hero of Time can't have you back."

"What do you mean can't have me back? I'm not his toy! I'm not your either!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I prefer neither!"

"That's not your choice."

"Is too!"

"Nope. I can rape you and you can't do a thing."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"No can do"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't want to! I caught you!"

"That doesn't make me yours!"

"Wanna bet?" He said unbottoning your pants.

"Dark Link." A mysterious voice said.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Ganon wishes to see you."

"Fine. We'll finish this later." Dark Link said dissappearing into the shadows.

"Thanks. I could have been raped."

"No problem. I'm Ace and your _ right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Come on. I'll tell you when we get back to your room."

Once you two arrived at the room you had come from, Ace began to speak.

"I was sent to kidnap you. Ganon wants to kill Link and has a plan to take over Hyrule. I'm not certain what his plans are but you can bet their not good. Ganon also has kidnapped Princess Zelda and has took over Hyrule. Undead now roam the city which lies in ruins."

"Why me? And is Link ok or do you know?"

"I don't know. As for Link, he has to save the Sages to defeat Ganon. He already has saved 2 and is currently on his way to fight Morpha and restore the water back to Lake Hylia. Zora's Domain has also froze over."

"That's terrible!"

"Indeed. I have to go now, but I'll be back to bring you some food. Also there's a bathroom to the right."

You immeadiatly went to take a shower.


	5. If you went Right

You took right and found many other hall ways. You walked through on and found yourself infront of a huge door.

You reached for the door.

You were suddenly pinned to the wall by a dark figure. Your hands were above your head. The man looked like Link exept instead of green his clothes were black and he had red eyes.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dark Link and Mr. Hero of Time can't have you back."

"What do you mean can't have me back? I'm not his toy! I'm not your either!"

"We can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"I prefer neither!"

"That's not your choice."

"Is too!"

"Nope. I can rape you and you can't do a thing."

"You bastard! Let me go!"

"No can do"

"And why not?!"

"Because I don't want to! I caught you!"

"That doesn't make me yours!"

"Wanna bet?" He said unbottoning your pants.

"Dark Link." A mysterious voice said.

"What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"Ganon wishes to see you."

"Fine. We'll finish this later." Dark Link said dissappearing into the shadows.

"Thanks. I could have been raped."

"No problem. I'm Ace and your _ right?"

"How'd you know?"

"Come on. I'll tell you when we get back to your room."

Once you two arrived at the room you had come from, Ace began to speak.

"I was sent to kidnap you. Ganon wants to kill Link and has a plan to take over Hyrule. I'm not certain what his plans are but you can bet their not good. Ganon also has kidnapped Princess Zelda and has took over Hyrule. Undead now roam the city which lies in ruins."

"Why me? And is Link ok or do you know?"

"I don't know. As for Link, he has to save the Sages to defeat Ganon. He already has saved 2 and is currently on his way to fight Morpha and restore the water back to Lake Hylia. Zora's Domain has also froze over."

"That's terrible!"

"Indeed. I have to go now, but I'll be back to bring you some food. Also there's a bathroom to the right."

You immeadiatly went to take a shower.

Sorry if it sucked. Anyway, enjoy!


End file.
